Deadpool (FB)
Wade Wilson,the Deadpool,is the protagonist in Deadpool,from Activision.He is an unlockable character in Fierce battlefield.You unlock him by completing the target challenge with Spiderman and Wolverine. Moveset * Neutral Attack -''' Deadpool does a single jab forward, in a similar vein to Ganondorf. * '''Forward Tilt - '''Deadpool thrusts his foot forward with small startup and end lag. * '''Up Tilt - '''Deadpool does a move similar to Captain Falcon's up tilt. * '''Down Tilt - '''Deadpool quickly sticks his foot forward, similar to Ryu, albeit slightly slower. * '''Dash Attack - '''Deadpool trips and falls shouting "Ow!" when he hits the ground, then jumps back up. * '''Up Smash - Shoryuken!: Deadpool does a Shoryuken while shouting "Shoryuken!". Has high knockback and high end lag. * Down Smash - Old Skool!: Deadpool break-dances. Similar in execution, damage, and knockback to Mario. * Forward Smash - Trigger Happy: Deadpool pulls out his guns and charges. Releasing makes him crouch and shoot multiple times forward, similar to Mii Gunner. * Neutral Aerial - '''Deadpool performs a sex kick. * '''Forward Aerial - KNEE OF JUSTICE!: Deadpool sticks his knee out like Captain Falcon's Knee Smash, but is weaker and has less end lag. Deadpool shouts "Knee of Justice!" while performing this move. * Back Aerial - 'Deadpool swings one of his swords backwards, similar to Roy. * '''Up Aerial - '''Deadpool pulls out an RPG and fires above him, shouting "Whoopsie-daisies!", with decent knockback. * '''Down Aerial - '''Deadpool flips and slam dunks the opponent, meteor smashing them. * '''Grab - '''Deadpool grabs the opponent with both of his hands and holds them by their collar. * '''Pummel - '''Deadpool slaps the opponent in the face in a similar vein to Peach's jab while shouting various reasons for slapping them, (i,e, This is for ____!) * '''Forward Throw -' Deadpool stabs the opponent in the feet with both of his swords while shouting "Take care!", and then shoots them in the face while staring at the camera. * '''Back Throw - '''Exactly like Deadpool's forward throw, except he teleports behind the opponent to shoot them after stabbing them. * '''Up Throw - Wombo Combo!: Deadpool shines the opponent once, then does a move similar to Fox's up smash, shouting either "Happy feet!" or "Wombo Combo!". * Down Throw - 'Deadpool throws the opponent on the ground and does the Moonwalk on them, shouting "Stings, don't it?" This move has a small change of burying opponents. * '''Floor Back - '''Deadpool kicks his leg upward and backflips back on his feet, shouting "Not this time, buddy!. Knocks opponents upward. * '''Floor Front - '''Looks and functions exactly like Sheik's down smash. * '''Floor Trip - '''Deadpool sticks one of his swords into the ground, jumps up, and spins sideways in a circle while shouting "Suck it gravity!", before landing on his feet. * '''Edge (>100%) - '''Deadpool flips onto the stage and forces both of his swords into the ground, similarly to his forward and back throw. * '''Edge (100%+) - '''Deadpool flips onto the stage and forces both of his swords into the ground, similarly to his forward and back throw. * '''Neutral Special - Katana-Rama! -' Deadpool performs a instant slash with one of his two katanas via a jerk-leaning stance on one leg. The attack can then be followed up with '''Chimichangas!!, where he slashes his katanas at the opponent in a swift inward cross as he leans forward on one leg for more damage and knockback. * Side Special - Quick Work -''' Deadpool charges forward with a red aura around him, slashing forward with his swords and shouting "Swift as the wind". Can be used as a recovery move. * 'Up Special - Bamf! -' Deadpool can teleport himself with the teleporter that he has on his belt. It has a 1 in 20 change of malfunctioning, damaging himself and any nearby opponents. * 'Down Special - Ninja Gift -' Deadpool jumps in the air and throws three shurikens diagonally below him while shouting "Present for ya!". Has low knockback. * 'Final Smash - 4th-Wall Crisis -' '''Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar from MVC3, while shouting "Damage Bar in your face! Feel the love of the Final Smash! And it's a Home Run!". The final blow sends them flying straight to the end of the screen in spectacular fashion. Colors Blue team - Light and dark blue costume Red team - Red and black costume(Default) Yellow team - Yellow and light blue costume Green team - Light and dark green costume Extra - White and black costume DLC - Cablepool Category:Fierce Battlefield Category:Fierce Battlefield Characters